


Not as feral as you think

by ThatGuyJake16



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Feral Behavior, Muteness, Protection, Sign Language, Treachery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyJake16/pseuds/ThatGuyJake16
Summary: To chipper-smol's feral vessel au! Feral aka ghost travels back in time some how and fucks the kings shit up.In this though i focused on ghost protecting the king from xero who tried to fight the kingI do not own the au
Relationships: The Pale King/White Lady (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	1. Feral protecc

**Author's Note:**

> Tags are hard, any help welcome, as well as ideas! http://chipper-smol.tumblr.com

Ghost never really intended to travel back in time shortly after ascending. While he was happy with his chance to grow up with his siblings and to terrorize the pale king he did notice his old friends were much different. Mostly not around but he couldnt help but think of them. How quirrel would react to them, where the seer was(they still couldnt find the old moth, maybe not born yet?) But he couldnt do much to change things now. One thing he never expected with this odd second chance was just how much their mother noticed. She seemed to see right through them, from how he knew more then he should down to how he held himself. He expected her to be upset or.. something like that but instead she was curious, offered to teach him how to communicate. Since then he toned down his feral antics(much to the kings relief) as he focused on his mothers teachings. His letters were wobbly but if he really focused he could get his thoughts across. He... was hesitant to tell her all he knew but he got the basics set. His name as ghost, not he isnt like his "pure" sibling, he... doesnt really hate the king, and he doesnt mean any real harm. The queen didnt push further but did know he hid more. He would say in his own time. He often spent his days pulling tricks but mostly spent it around the white lady. Then they had a visitor at the palace, xero. The name isntantly had ghost on edge, hand twitching for a nail hes not allowed to carry. While he didnt know the fully story of xero turning against the king he did know he raised his nails and paid the price. He may not be allowed a nail but that didnt mean he would steal one. So when his mother was distracted off he snuck Into the armory and carefully scouted out a good weapon. Some too big others too small. This one too thick that one too thin. Then he found one that was like his old nail but more white then silver. It was clearly made of pale ore or mostly made of the rare metal. It.. wasnt perfect. It had some knicks and wasnt very long but it would do. Stashing it under his cloak he sped off. Zipping down hallways he searched for his mother, only to find xero and the king in a heated discussion. It didnt take much to figure out what they were speaking of. He slowed his pace and carefully walked up to his father. The king and the warrior paused to look at him but xero was not letting go of the topic. His words becoming more harsh and forceful. Ghost stood at the kings side, tense and ready just in case. The pale king noticed but didnt take his attention the fuming bug before him. The king said his piece, forceful and no room for discussion before turning to walk away. Ghost waited and was thankful he did. The sound of metal and metal echoed throughout the hall and neighboring rooms. The king whipped his head to look at the source, ghost in a defensive position and xero with all four nails drawn but one was stuck in the wall. It didnt take much to figure out what happened. The foolish warrior rose his weapon against the king and the vessel deflected the attack. The Wyrm had faith that his guards would come soon but wondered... where did this feral vessel learn that? He ordered that no one train them, they caused enough damage, so where did they learn how to so expertly wield their nail? Ghost stood firm in front of his foe, nail held to the side in challenge. Xero growled and threw another nail at the vessel. Said vessel reacted without missing a beat. He dashed out of the way and took his chance to land a hit. The pale king was in shock as ghost kept pace with xero and even started driving him back. He could tell the vessel was holding back but wanted the offending bug away from the king. When the foolish warrior finally conceded ghost sheathed his nail. The echoing footfalls of the kings knight made the said king confident to approached. As he told the knights to... deal with the enemy of the crown. When he turned to speak with his vessel.. they were gone.


	2. Soft king???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The queen has a handle on her wild child

Faint little tapping of a bug on a mission echos throughout the halls. The servants say nothing just look as the hurried bug passes. A small vessel once thought feral holds several papers in his hands carefully. They would have stored them away but he wanted to show the queen as soon as possible. He had been working on his skill with a quill. His writing and drawings still not the best but much better than when he started! They can keep the letters in a line and they are more neat but still messy compared to those who have spent more time on writing. The papers held some new motions he thought of so they could speak with their hands! Things like, sorry, hurt, need, confused, and tired. Simple but they would help so much. So black feet skidded down the pure white halls as they tracked their mother. Sadly there was a meeting going on that had the dreamers and both pale beings... sad for them that is. Ghost cared little and threw that fancy door open with flair he learned from grimm. The king all but growled at them, monnomon looked curious, lurien was irked, herrah eager for their tricks, and the lady.. was calm. Ghost ignored nearly all of them and clambered onto the table and ran to their mother. The queen raised her hand when the vessel drew close and chuckled.  
"I think my wyrm and i would prefer you use the floor." And she held out her hands.  
Ghost nodded and carefully hopped onto the floor. The room was stunned silent. The feral vessel, who had been terrorizing the whole palace and its king... obeyed an order. The king was speachless as he looked to his root. The vessel put the papers in the pale queens lap and tapped them eagerly, wanting her to look at them. Bless her and her patience as the papers were delicately set upon the table and instead picked up ghost. She held the vessel in her lap and tipped their head up gently.   
"Now child i know you are excited and i will look at what youve brought me but there are important things to discuss. You may stay if you behave." The pale lady spoke softly and the king expected the vessel to not listen and instead turn their attention to him.  
Ghost simply nodded and signed "happy" before settling down. They snuggled up to their mother and looked at the shocked looks directed at them. With a simple wave of the roots hand they slowly got back to what the meeting was about. Ghost took upon himself to listen, learn new words if any, and see if there is any phrases they should find a sign for that will be useful in the future. They even gave their input on a few things with signs that only the queen knew, he got a few head pats, but soon grew bored. The meeting was long and boring! Their sleek shoulders sagged as they looked to herrah. How would they refer to them? This dissolved into the meeting derailing once more due to a vessel flapping its hands.   
"What is it doing?" The teacher asked confused and curious. Was this a trick? A silly distraction to annoy the king? Or something more?  
"Ghost and i learned they could communicate with their hands since they lack a voice. We have been working on writing and discovered it in their frustration. I assume they are making some new ones, am i right or wrong, child?" The queen explained and looked to the happy child in her lap.  
Ghost nods eagerly, happy to be understood, and began to explain. Lurien's gesture was covering one eye, monomons was a bit rough. Their first though was their mask but settled on a book being opened. Seem good enough! Now herrahs they wanted to be nice, she was their sisters mother after all!! They tried to make a crown then a spider gesture... then "frustrated" as they thought it wasnt good enough. The king at first was furious, the vessels were meant to be hollow!! Not the be taught and coddled!! Then... he saw how happy his root was... those dazzling blue eyes gazing fondly at their child... how happy the vessel, ghost, was when it received attention from its mother. Maybe... he could be more lenient with the vessel?   
"And... may i ask what my... hand move.. would be?" The king asked as he kept his tone calm and looked at his root and child.  
At first ghost seemed... shy? They looked up at their mother for help and got a nod. Shoulders heaving with a deep breath they showed their father what the queens was. Then they used both hands to form a butterfly but spread their fingers out for six wings and held it high. They made the little symbol that was often seen around the entire kingdom for their father.   
The king was touched and hummed softly before speaking. "I see.. Sweet root later i wish to see... the rest of these. If it keeps the vessel calm then i shall learn what they seem to have to say." Sneaky king speak for "what have you taught and learned with our child?"  
Theyre still gunna fuck shit up of course but he ain't gotta know that

**Author's Note:**

> Edit! Fixed spacing!! I wrote this when tired so so sorry


End file.
